


Rain

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were still several kilometers from the next village and it would get dark soon. Sakura looked up at the sky. The clouds were getting more and more threatening.‘It's going to rain,’ she said.‘I saw an abandoned cabin not far from here,’ Sasuke told her. ‘We should go.’
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 9





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My SasuSaku Blank Period Week contribution for the prompt : Rain.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

It had been two weeks since Sakura and Sasuke had left Konoha. Sasuke had spent the past two years alone on the roads and although he and Sakura were in a relationship since his return to Konoha, they had never been alone together for so long. Even if at the beginning the constant presence of the other seemed strange to them, little by little they got used to it. Sakura discovered a part of Sasuke that he refused to show to other. He was much less distant and more caring. He had gestures of tenderness that he gave just to her. She felt special to be the only one who knew this part of him.

They were still several kilometers from the next village and it would get dark soon. Sakura looked up at the sky. The clouds were getting more and more threatening.

‘It's going to rain,’ she said.

They had been lucky with the weather and they had been able to sleep out in the open.

‘I saw an abandoned cabin not far from here,’ Sasuke told her. ‘We should go.’

He took her to the cabin. It was big enough for the both of them. It was ruined, but they would be sheltered. A drop fell on Sakura's nose, then a second. They hurried inside. There were some furniture. A table, two chairs, a sofa. There was also a fireplace. It got cooled and Sasuke made a fire. Sakura looked at the window. It was so dirty that she could not see through it, but she could hear the torrential rain falling. She walked over to the fireplace to warm herself up and sat down next to Sasuke. She shivered, but she could not tell if it was from the cold or from the effect Sasuke still had on her. Sasuke's hand slipped into hers.

‘You are frozen.’

He took his cloak off and put it around Sakura's shoulders. She blushed.

‘And you ?’  
‘I’m fine, I'm not cold.’

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. At first, Sasuke was a little hesitant but he wrapped his arms around her waist and he hugged her. Sakura smiled. At this instant, she could not be happier. The warmth of the fireplace and the presence of Sasuke made her fall in the arms of Morpheus. Sasuke pressed a kiss to her forehead and she fell asleep.

_The end ___


End file.
